


さよならだけが人生だ

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 人生多别离Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 为了争取足够时间，让特兰克斯能够给悟空恢复全部体力，贝吉塔放弃了尊严，把自己交到黑悟空的手里。
Relationships: Goku Black/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 14





	さよならだけが人生だ

**Author's Note:**

> 基于《龙珠超》漫画单行本第二十四卷。

他听见一个声音，那么温柔，是“那个人”从来没有过的温柔，贴在他的耳朵上呢喃。炽热的吐息甚至湿润了他的耳朵。  
“现在你……”是春梦里才会有的，非常优雅的声音，来自卡卡罗特……  
“……准备好向我下跪了吗？”  
这句话的音尾突然间上扬，带着一种精神错乱者独有的张狂，伴随它降至的，是一记重重的撞击，皮肉拍打发出令人羞愤的清脆声音。  
疯狂的激痛从意志的裂缝中突围出来，这一刹那，贝吉塔不确定自己失声迸出的到底是惨叫还是垂死的嘶嚎。  
嵌在他血肉里的楔子暴动起来，似乎它已经捅进了从未体验过的深度，当对方恶意搅动的时候，寂静如死的整个废墟都一道分享着衰颓肉体中屈辱潮湿的哀鸣。受苦的人睁开颤动的眼皮，再度确认了这个不堪的事实，卡卡罗特——是黑悟空——的那个东西，已经侵入它的身体里。他被敌人抓获，遭到痛殴，骨头碎裂，一败涂地。然后被强暴了。  
还不算太糟，居然还有一口气在。  
贝吉塔发动意识、催动指尖，毫无收效。在这个疯了的自以为神明的男人面前，他的身体被碾碎了，像个残旧的布娃娃，如今完全是柔弱的。  
不能动，而且难看极了。  
他的角度，能看见自己被抬高的、软绵绵的腿。撕裂的深蓝色防护服黏着在皮肤上。它们也湿漉漉的，不知道沾的是谁的汗水。他的腰几乎是对折状态，比起揉碎的骨头刮擦神经的疼痛，这也不算什么了。那个男人抱着他的腿，有几次插入时，甚至把膝盖一直压到胸前。采用这样的姿势，无非是要给他看清楚自己暴涨的凶器，如何对这副残躯施加惩罚。  
这该死的疯子，扎马斯，他很聪明，他不是卡卡罗特。他晓得怎么才是让他最难受的，他知道让一个骄傲的人最难受的事，就是让他难堪欲死。  
很丢脸，但是也无所谓了。他知道自己快要死了。  
这种事情不会持续太久。尽管他看得见那个东西，因为反复碾磨肌肉的裂口，被血丝染得通红，一直在给他带来羞辱和苦痛，尽管他眼睁睁看着，但也不过如此了。  
甚至有一时，他想到万事总有终结，离开这个他妈的世界之前，他好歹与卡卡罗特干过这个。  
——是卡卡罗特的身体。反正是他。真正的卡卡罗特不会明白的。  
太好笑了。他扯动了面部肌肉，虚弱松弛的嘴角没有拼接起一个恰当的笑容，更多唾液不受控制地漏出来，沿着浮肿的下巴蜿蜒流走。  
贝吉塔觉得，自己正在渐渐干涸。他一定是这样死的。  
是死于孤独和干渴。死于强者的杀害。  
只是这样罢了，形式无所谓。

于是他又将眼睛闭上了。  
“快啊……快……杀了我啊……”他模模糊糊地往外出着气。声音带着热雾和血沫，他满口都是令人不快的咸腥。  
一霎间，可能是错觉，他觉得施刑者的动作停滞了。  
是的，他真的停止了。身体向来是个可耻的叛徒，持续煎熬的疼痛竟然因这短暂的缓刑中止了，那么多的伤口，内部几乎被扯碎的那些羞愤的嫩肉，忽得开释，就开始酸涩和颤抖。那个疯子停下来了，贝吉塔却觉得自己反倒开始焦躁起来。  
“诶……贝吉塔……”那个自以为是神的恶魔翕动嘴唇。他吞吞吐吐，发出犹豫的、天真的呼唤。他用他抢来的身体，递送出这条呼唤的信息。  
贝吉塔浑身剧震，凌辱和剧痛没让他抖成这样，这个声音做到了。  
是卡卡罗特吗？……是这个时空的他的灵魂碎片，犹然幸存吗？……或者只是这具赛亚身体的记忆，只是生理机能按照惯常的模式，轻易生发出这样的召唤来……？  
毫无意义的，令人悲伤的，小希望……  
他的手指还是动不了，一根都动不了。不然，他恐怕会抬起它们，在这凶残酷刑的间隙里，鬼迷心窍地，去触碰刽子手的脸。  
这荒唐的一霎转瞬即逝，他眯着还能自主的眼皮，等模糊的血丝流走，就能看清这个赛亚身体的怪物癫狂的眼神，与桃红色气焰的头发。  
那个……傻瓜……卡卡罗特，他是不会有这种眼神的。  
这里的卡卡罗特早就不在了。现在他要做的，只是保护自己的那个。需要更多时间……  
“我想……是你……你杀不了我……”他一字一字地说，他的肺被骨折的肋骨挫伤了，他说话时，它就好像戳破了一面的风箱，总在给他捣乱。  
“这个身体……卡卡罗特的身体……杀不死我。”他说。这不是实话。实话是他像风中残烛，随时都会咽气。他死以后，如果他们能赢，特兰克斯早晚会找到他被蹂躏过的尸体。  
也许不能，这里的墙壁摇摇欲坠，他会被埋葬在这个残破世界的废墟下面。那就最好不过了。  
人生多别离，总有这一天的。  
再见，特兰克斯。  
别来找我了，千万别看见这个……卡卡罗特。  
那个桃红色的魔怪发出一声嗤笑，算是回答了他。  
“……别以为你能一下子解脱，贝吉塔！”他宣布，并且他，立刻又开始了。

他又开始动了。冲击如此剧烈，贝吉塔甚至被他撞得尖叫了。那个东西在他里面，像有什么毛病，它似乎变得更大了，它突兀狰狞的形状，被柔软的肠壁敏感地觉察，它们求生一样，如驯顺的丝绸般缠上它，向他臣服。它们根本对贝吉塔的愿望不管不顾。  
“我要让你尝尝极致的肉体痛苦的滋味——然后再杀了你！！！”  
那个抢了卡卡罗特身体的怪物说到做到。他攻击的节奏突然狂乱起来，贝吉塔觉得自己真是困苦极了，他的身体一定已经被撞烂揉碎了。  
他对疼痛的敏觉也已被碾碎了，所以才会产生错误的反馈，在极端的钝痛后面，有些微弱的、火花一样的快意，从他只留残余的尾骨末梢缓缓升起。他的身体漏了电，瑟瑟缩缩地生出麻痒来，他轻轻摇摆着受伤的头颅，想要按捺下这混乱的感觉。  
但他失败了，桃红妖魔的攻击至少算得是接近神级，羞耻的水声嚣张地吟叫在冰冷的废墟里。那怪物找对了位置与节奏，火花渐渐壮大，贝吉塔试图憋住呼吸，把自己闷死，或尽量闷死随时溢出口唇的呻吟，然而又一记精准的猛击，敲打在他的肠子深处。是这里无误，疼痛遮盖不了的快乐把他的坚持一下捏死了，他感到兴奋了，几乎无法自持地大叫起来。强力压制这叫声的结果，是他的肺部疼痛，闷咳不止。  
特兰克斯那小子……他能不能再快一点？  
……不，也许这样就好，他死的时候，他们也看不到。他生不如死的时候，他们也看不到。  
他呻吟着，激烈嘶喘，难听极了。这就是他的计划，总之尽量不让自己发出恶魔想要听见的那种呻吟就对了。更多的唾液滑出来，是狼狈又不堪。他大汗淋漓，浑身浴血，然而隐隐约约，欲望被迫回应，半硬不软。  
“真是废物……”他听见恶魔轻笑着，声音逼近了。一个温热的东西抹擦过他的咽喉，沿着颈部往上，一直到合不上的下颔骨。那东西表面是粗糙的，贝吉塔意识到这是原属于卡卡罗特的舌头，登时悚然。  
那东西舔舐着他的脸颊，品尝着他的伤口，短暂停顿了一下，忽而轻触在他的鼻尖上。贝吉塔瞪开眼睛，桃红色的火焰离得那么近，那疯子跟他鼻尖相对，脸贴着脸。  
“他没有这么做过对吧？”那魔怪嚣张地笑起来，“我是说’他’……孙悟空，他没有吻过你，是吗？”  
贝吉塔僵硬了。他当然还没有死去，这一瞬间他僵直的状态，其实跟死了也差不多。  
“我……我不懂……你在说什么疯话！滚开，扎马斯！……你不是要杀我吗？给我动手啊！”他混乱地叫着，尽一切可能挤出声音。当他这么做的时候，不光是唾液，失控的鲜血也从喉咙深处呛出来，他咳嗽着、惨叫着，任凭血滴喷上仇人的脸。  
长着卡卡罗特脸孔的扎马斯微笑着，舔食起那些血滴：“我懂了，贝吉塔。孙悟空没有对这个身体诚实过，不过没关系，我替你们补上这一课。”  
他的手抓住了贝吉塔的脸颊，他遽然凑上来，嘴唇碰着嘴唇，舌头即时就塞进去了。  
“不……不不！”贝吉塔含混不清地吼叫着，但没有办法从他的铁钳控制下闪避开来。他抵死相抗，受伤的骨头却聚不起咬断这条邪恶舌头的一星力气。巨大的无名的疼痛在他的胸腔里炸裂开。他的眼睛湿润了，虚弱的身体终于像失去风的衰草，连哀鸣和抖动都不再有了。  
悲愤击垮了他，他陷入了昏迷的困境。

“啧……已经昏过去了吗？”“那个人”，用卡卡罗特的声音评价道，“废物！”  
他——他的身体，在贝吉塔掉进昏迷的刹那，也失去了一切兴趣似的，他悻悻退出了赛亚人的身体。先前被堵在身体里的血和精液争先恐后地流了出来，把这副污浊的身体弄得更脏了。  
这个——抢来的赛亚身体胸口有点痛……可能是气用得太多了吧，扎马斯思索着，抬起了他作为神的左手。  
“弱成这样拿来解闷都没用。”他喃喃自语，自圆其说。  
周边的气骤起涟漪，空间扭曲，孙悟空的身影瞬移出现，挡在昏迷的人身前。  
“怎么是你？你不是快死了吗？”卡卡罗特的声音，问卡卡罗特道。  
“我已经回复了，被特兰克斯——”他俯下身去，抱住破碎了的同伴。  
可能是积蓄太多了的缘故吧，贝吉塔的眼睫下面渗出了湿痕，在那个被大家叫做孙悟空的卡卡罗特摇晃他脑袋的时候，眼泪涌出来了。  
孙悟空叫着他的名字：“贝吉塔！贝吉塔！！”  
他轻拍他的脸，低下头去确认他的情况，贴得很近，鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
他嚷着，用他那天真无畏的声音：“振作一点啊，贝吉塔！我拜托你！”  
当然，贝吉塔可听不见这个。他吃了太多苦头，可能还要昏迷很久。  
他听不见卡卡罗特呼唤着他，当着神明的面，当着人类的面，当着妖魔的面，当着他们所有人的面。  
“醒过来，贝吉塔！我是不能没有你的呀！”他喊着。

Fin.


End file.
